fireiness
by I aM inSAnE-ly smexy
Summary: ruby greengrass wasn't accepted into the wizarding world because she was an offspring of an affair. that was until she met draco, Blaise, theo. how does harry play in the story. what about Voldemort. dark!harry Slytherin!harry. dumbledore,Ron,Hermione bashing. please read and review.
1. chapter 1

please review and give me feedback my freind ruby_malfoy12 is helping me with this story. Harry potter has leaked into the Muggle world from Rita Skeeter. K-pop is awizarding thing the people in the groups are vampires.

disclaimer: obviously i do not own harry potter otherwise theodore would be funny and kind, rosemary malfoy would be Draco,balises and rubys child Theodore jr would be her adoptive brother. like this story:)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOo

year 1

ruby greengrass sat in her own compartment her straight ruby red hair was let loose and was draping over her shoulders. ruby preferred to get there early so no one could tease her about how her parents did not want her or even care for her, ruby had been a mistake.

While her mothers husband was working, her mother, had an affair with a pure blood Wizard and she had got pregnant with her. after she was born she was sent to a wizarding orphanage.

ruby's head stuck in her thoughts did not notice pansy Parkinson standing at the doorway of her compartment, "well if it isn't the misfit herself" she said irritatingly in her whiny Voice. ruby thought that pansy was a bit mental. "darling pansy i do wish we could get you in to st. Mungo's for mentally ill people, but they say your gonna need to go to a mental institution so that they can help your mind" ruby said sweetly. Her attention snapping back to the real world.

pansy walked forward and grabbed the front of ruby's robes (she had already changed) and pushed her into the wall ruby lost her breath at the impact " you think your so funny don't you misfit" pansy breathed "well no not exactly, i do find myself amusing though, oh and you need to brush your teeth" ruby crinkled her nose in disgust and pushed pansy of her. pansy was the portrait of outrage. ruby knowing it woud make pansy see red, she looked at her reflection in the window and sorted her robes and perfectly straight hair. pansy grabbed her robes and threw her on the floor of the compartment, pansy kicked her in the stomach, making ruby groan ruby not one to be taken advantage of stood right back up and punched pansy in the stomach.

Daphne greengrass, rubys sister,and best freinds with pansy. threw ruby on the floor. pansy kicked her in the face"awww the poor misfit is were she belongs"pansy cooed. ruby hated feeling hopeless and right now she felt as hopeless as one could get. Daphne punched ruby in the face causing her nose to bleed. Ruby was knocked unconscious for several seconds.

"stop" a calm but firm voice said from the door of the compartment . shock spread across pansys face, it was no secret that she had a crush on all three of the people at the door, then she remembered ruby, who had gotten up with the help of a boy she had only seen a few times, but he winked at her when pansy and draco continued there conversation

"never thought you Draco of all people would stick up for the misfit" Draco stiffened to Draco's left stood Blaise, and next to the ruby stood theodore nott. theo was standing in front of ruby if not a bit protectivly. "leave her alone" Blaise firmly said walking over to ruby and placing his hands on ruby's shoulders, "are you alright" he whispered into her ear "yeah" ruby whispered back to him "go away Parkinson" pansy gaped at Draco, Blaise and Theodore.

she turned around and left. leaving daphne with the boys and ruby, with a last fearful glance at her sister and the boys raced after her. ruby cheeks were still very red from being slapped by pansy and Daphne.

"ruby isn't it?" Draco asked, ruby nodded "I'm Draco malfoy"he said,

"Blaise zabini at your service" Blaise said, ruby suppressed a smile,

"bonjour Madame I am Theodore nott" he said taking ruby's hand and kissing it softly. ruby giggled. theo came back up with a triumphant smirk on his face, ruby soon was doubled over with laughter. Draco, theo and Blaise right beside her. soon they had calmed down enough to sit. Theo and ruby sat on one seat together and Blaise and Draco sat on the other one. "so ruby what house do you want to be in" Draco asked "um... ravenclaw or Slytherin" she answered "i want to be in Slytherin or ravenclaw too" theo said "same" Draco and Blaise agreed.

they continued talking about what houses they were going to be in. when pansy walked in "your father's won't be very happy that you've gone and made freinds with the misfit" pansy sneered "go away Parkinson" Blaise said inspecting his nails, pansy stalked away. "ugh what nonsense she speaks" Draco said, we all agreed.

suddenly our compartment door opened "pansy go-" ruby started to say when she was cut of by someone saying"have you seen a toad a boy named Neville's lost one" a girl with large front teeth, bushy hair and a bossy look, stood in front of them. "ummm... no go away" said blaise. "fine" the girl sneered. blaise looked furious ha went to jump up to hex the girl, draco and ruby held him back."hey dont worry mate". suddenly the compartment door slid open AGAIN "seriously" theo exclaimed, a 5th year Hufflepuff stood there, she looked like she has been running "have you heard Harry potter is in compartment 36" she said breathless. Theodores eyes lit up " what do you say we go visit potter" he said. They all agreed.

compartment 36

"so it's true there saying all down the train that Harry potter has come to hogwarts" said draco.

potter was sitting with a weasly. "this is zabini, nott and greengrass, and I'm malfoy, draco malfoy" Weasley snorted, dracos attention snapped to him "think my name's funny do you, no need to ask for yours, red hair and a hand-me-down robe you must be a Weasley" rons ears went bright red. theo, blaise and ruby all laughed. "you'll soon find out potter that some wizarding families are better than others you don't want to go hanging about with riffraff like the Weasleys and hagrid i can help you -" Draco was suddenly cut of by Ron pointing at ruby, "i know you, your ruby greengrass, your parents dont want you so you were put in a wizarding orphanage" ron said directly towards ruby "i can understand why they wouldn't want you your not very nice, and you were offspring of an affair" Harry looked at ron as if he was a slug and left. theo draco and blaise looked furious. theo marched up to Weasley and said "shes nicer than your whole family out together and even if she's the duaghter of an affair shes far more better than you will ever be" and with that he punched Weasley in the nose and turned around, walked over to ruby and marched her out of the room. as soon as they got back to there compartment ruby broke down in tears and draco and blaise comforted her.

Theo went back to weaslys compartment and beat the shit out of him not seeing the point of beating up potter if he didnt do anything.

when theo came back ruby's head was in dracos and blaises lap blaise was leaning against Dracos shoulder and draco was leaning on blaises head. theo smiled to himself, he looked at ruby's tear stained face, it made him want to go back to Weasleys compartment and kill him, how dare he make ruby upset. theo sat down and started thinking, he didn't trust easily and yet here he was, he felt like ruby fit in to there group perfectly. he also felt like he had a connection with ruby, like how siblings love each other. with that theo settled l himself between draco and the compartment door and he soon driffted of to sleep.

5 hours later

suddenly ruby screamed, all the boys woke up with a start "wha happened" blaise said groggily, the boys stared dumbfounded at ruby who was laughing on the floor, "ruby are you ok" said Draco "i *gasp*fell... *massive fit of luaghter*... of of the seat" suddenly Theo started laughing. while theo and ruby were laughing on the floor, Blaise and Draco had sat back down and started talking about Quidditch.

when ruby and theo finally stopped laughing they got up off the floor and sat on the chair opposite Draco and blaise when they realised that draco and blaise had fallen asleep on each other dracos head tucked into the crook of blaises neck and Blaise leaning on dracos head.

ruby was suddenly hit with a wave of sleepiness. ruby leaned into Theo's strong figure which hid her small hour glass body. she soon feel asleep her hair mixing with Theos. theo also fell asleep hiding rubys body.

there door opened 5 times while they were asleep.

1\. pansy, who was looking for ruby but couldn't find her in the compartment they were in, since theo hid her small figure.

2\. ron, finally coming to give them a peice of his mind but soon realised that he couldn't do that while they were asleep.

3\. Hermione, who was still looking for nevilles toad. she sighed at the sleeping freinds.

4\. minerva McGonagall, telling everyone to be aware that they were arriving in 1 hour.

5.harry voming ro apologize to ruby about ronald and saying that she was far better than any weasly could ever be, but noticed thatthey were sleeping and smiled.

theo woke up to draco and blaise shaking him. he told them to shut up and gestured to ruby. who was still asleep and was looking very peaceful.

draco and blaise looked at her and smiled. "theo has a crush" blaise teased him. "no i don't you asshole" theo replied. ruby stirred. "hey guys" ruby said rubbing her eyes.

suddenly the train stopped and everyone fell out of there seats. ruby and theo burst into laughter. blaise helped ruby up and Draco helped theo up.


	2. chapter 2

please review and give me feedback my freind ruby_malfoy12 is helping me with this story. Harry potter has leaked into the Muggle world from Rita Skeeter. K-pop is awizarding thing the people in the groups are vampires.

disclaimer: obviously i do not own harry potter otherwise theodore would be funny and kind, rosemary malfoy would be Draco,balises and rubys child Theodore jr would be her adoptive brother. like this story:)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOo

when they got out of the train they could see huge man "firs years this way, firs years this way please" he said. "hagrid" ron said walking upto the huge giant "ron good ta see ya now lets hope your nothin lik those twin brothers of yours" he said giving ron a hug. ruby made a gagging noise. Theo snickered.

they were lead across a river in boats, theo, ruby, draco and blaise were in a boat. once they rounded a corner they could see the castle evryone gasped in awe. draco smiled, theo almost fell out of the boat and ruby just stared at the school. blaise well he lets say wanted to go meet the giant squid in the lake, he was pulled back in by ruby. the whole way blaise was shaking so, ruby and draco hugged him until he was warm.

they were taken to a corridor and proffesor McGonagall. who rambled on about the founders and houses, but ruby,theo,draco and blaise didn't listen to any of this they we having a silent conversation. then they realised we were being taken into the hall to be sorted.

"pansy Parkinson" McGonagall called, pansy stalked forward and placed the hat on her head "Slytherin" "i could of guessed that when i was three" draco whispered to blaise.

"Daphne greengrass" McGonagall called, daphne walked forward. the hat was placed on her head and then it called out "SLYTHERIN" "unsurprising" ruby said.

"draco malfoy" McGonagall called out. the hat barely touched his head when it shouted "SLYTHERIN" Draco smirked and walked over to Slytherin table.

"rosemary greengrass" rosemary gulped and closed her eyes she opened them and walked up to the stool she could feel evryones eyes on her. she sat down amd the hat was placed on her head. "ahhh now this is confusing, an amazing mind, you would do well in ravenclaw, Hufflepuff could suit you very well, Slytherin you would reach your full potential, but where to put you, hmmm, SLYTHERIN" Rosemary sighed in relief, and walked over to sit by Draco. "wow you were on there for almost 10 minutes McGonagall was about to do something when it shouted Slytherin" draco said.

"theodore nott" theodore who was looking nervous-ish walked up and sat down the hat was placed upon his head. theodore was sitting there for what seemed like forever, when it finally screamed Slytherin.

"harry potter" there was whispering and staring at the boy who lived. ron looked at him in disgust. harry looked upset and looked towards Slytherin table. harry sat down on the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on his head. "slytherin" the hat yelled, gasps filled the hall the twinkle from dumbledores eyes were gone and replaced with disappointment and disgust. "now thats a suprise" draco muttered. ruby smirked "harry come sit over here" she called. harry smiled gratefully towards her and sat next to her. blaise smiled "hiya harry good to see you ditched the blood traitor, complete ass that one." harry smiled, draco looked at him and smiled a genuine smile before asking him about quidditch. the rest of the sorting was forgotten.

they then realised after talking for a good hour that the sorting had ended and that there was now food in front of them. draco and harry had gotten along as if they had known each other for years. blaise and harry looked,acted and seemed like brothers. theo and harry just acted like freinds. rosemary liked harry. he was funny. but rosemary was not stupid something was wrong with her new freind.

dumbledore was watching harry intently, and rosemary didnt like it. so she got theo and harry to swap places so harry was blocked from dumbledores veiw.


End file.
